<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Always Were Two Steps Ahead by eerian_sadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989116">You Always Were Two Steps Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow'>eerian_sadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: seasonofkink, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Offscreen character death, heavy on the hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage is gone. Soundwave grieves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosmos/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Always Were Two Steps Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was, apparently, written for the 2017 round at Season of Kink on Dreamwidth and then never posted (probably because I didn't finish my bingo and then forgot it during amnesty.) Oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soundwave? Are you here?”</p><p>He looked up from his berth enough to see the door, to focus on Cosmos standing there and looking worried. Soundwave nodded once and laid his head back on his pillow, and tried not to focus on the fact that it had been Ravage’s first.</p><p>“I just got back and I heard.” The minibot stepped carefully into the room and closed the door, plunging the room into darkness, broken only by the sliver of moonlight from a high window. “I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”</p><p>Soundwave shook his head. Nothing was going to help and he knew it. Ravage had been his oldest, with him the longest, and they were family. His grief would simply have to run its course--and he would never be the same afterward. </p><p>“Have you fueled? I can bring you something, if you haven’t. Or if the others need something.” The minibot came close enough to crouch down beside the berth, optic level as they rarely were with each other. </p><p>“Others, with Optimus.” His voice was scratchy and broken, both from wailing out his grief and from lack of speaking. He wasn’t certain he had spoken to anyone else since he had felt his connection to Ravage break. </p><p>“Oh good. We can count on him to take care of them.” Cosmos reached out and rested a hand on the top of Soundwave’s head, thumb stroking the plating gently. “Now how about you? When was the last time you had fuel?”</p><p>It was suddenly impossible to ignore the flashing warning in his display indicating critically low fuel levels. “Soundwave is not certain.”</p><p>“Too long, then. Do you want to come with me?”</p><p>The idea of going out in public, of letting anyone else see him like this, was almost panic inducing. He was surrounded by Autobots; he couldn’t let them see him at his weakest.</p><p>“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Soundwave was unaware he had started whimpering, but he quieted when Cosmos took his hand. “It’s okay. I’ll go to the mess and bring you back some fuel. And I’ll help with anything else you need.”</p><p>Shakily, Soundwave nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>